Chapter 1 Commencement
by elenaricardo
Summary: Closing one chapter & Starting another leading to a love interest for Flack. Four other chapters are written including a complete murder, with a scientific conclusion, & then adding a crossover to Bluebloods. Some humor.


Chapter 1 Commencement

A year, more or less after the death of Jessica Angel

Don realized after the Gino Cressida clown shooting how much everyday emotions are costing him by seeing the price Bobby Renton is paying for doing the right thing and testifying against the Foley crime family. This PCP producing baker had it coming to him . This killer took Bobby's sanity and family for two years. Taking the baker's life will cost Bobby his freedom for some years into the future but even Bobby Renton will get it all back someday. Watching this family thru the diner's windows makes Don realize that they have something more now than he has .

Don is starting to accept that he has sent too much of himself to the grave with Jess; and he needs more of his own life back. The creeps that took her away were so evil. That evil does not have to be forgiven but Don needs to forgive himself for the anger that surfaced when he could not save her that night . Time is starting to help him heal and get back on track. But he needs to make it right with Jess and himself. He was too distracted , not ready for a funeral only a few days after her death. Someone told him about the White Rose Bereavement Service at the local church tomorrow night. He will go.

Don thinks it will be all senior citizen widows and widowers who are grieving over loved ones lost thru old age. He is surprised to see how many young people are there. Many people are his age or younger, even kids. How could there be this much sadness and loss among so many of his contemporaries? He thought he was alone in this. He takes a seat on the left , in the back where most of the other not-usual -church-goers assign themselves a seat.

The ceremony was sympathetic. The other people seemed to find it sincere. Don found some strength in Right Reverend Msgr. Brenden J. Clune's words which were intelligent and kind at the same time. He quoted Aristotle; and someone else from the first century; and Franklin D. Roosevelt. Don knows even he needs more kindness coming in his direction. He finds some comfort and dignity here. He no longer has to hate God nor himself for Jessica Angel's life being too short.

...

Getting to work on time...(well, early would be better) was the only thing on her mind. This traffic delay was going to ruin some well laid plans. The mix of exhaust fumes and grime coming out of the Holland Tunnel weren't that bad . No one else seemed to be suffering an asthma attack or any other breathing distress but it was stinky. The radio music was OK. Fortunately, the car next door also liked Michael Buble's _I Just Haven't Met You Yet._ So , it was almost like stereo with everyone's window open. At least, it's back in the real world. Anything is better that Iraq six months ago. After sitting in traffic for fifteen minutes, it was easy to get distracted (not that she was on the phone).

Stretching and reaching for change in her purse which was under the back seat would cause anyone's foot to slip off the brake. The car rolled forward tapping the bumper of the SUV ahead of her. Now would be a good time to remove that dental retainer so the other driver doesn't think she is some kind of Frankenstein. It is such a perfect fit: tight and snug. It has to be wiggled and maneuvered ...and fast before the other driver gets out. The SUV car door is opening. From the driver's seat but bent over toward the passenger's side, below the front window, she could see some big guy's leg coming out the door. Wiggle that appliance . It's not coming. A good tug and it's finally out. Oh no! She bumped her head on the dashboard when her hospital ID chain got caught on the handbrake. The dental retainer caught some skin on her nose and now she is bleeding.

Oh no! The SUV driver is a cop in regular street clothes. He does not look happy and just has that expression that there will be no negotiations. This is going to take a long time and could be painful.

Detective Don Flack was polite but all business until he saw that she was bleeding . He was concerned He thought she might have a head injury and offered to call an ambulance. She told him he was clearly over reacting, and that this was just a bloody nose. She admitted to having taken aspirin a few days ago and that is why the blood is not clotting sooner. He asked if she was drinking. Katie's response was absolutely not ; adding, " I never drink, or almost never". But the bleeding is not stopping. She is applying pressure with some tissues. He offers the ambulance again. She then says : I'm an RN and on my way to work at Queen of Mercy's ER now. Please DO NOT call an ambulance . This accident is not even a fender bender. It is only a little bump . I was standing still and just rolled into you. There doesn't seem to be any damage . As soon as As soon as we get this resolved , we can both be on our way." She was annoyed with the situation and impatient, although not rude to him. She did smell soapy, and clean and has a vague but familiar floral scent. So, he explained that this vehicle was NYPD owned and he would have to run it by his boss then get back to her around noon. Traffic control was no longer his "thing" . He couldn't even be sure how many violations she committed . But he was sure she was guilty of something. Hopefully, the fines could be dropped. He confirmed that she would be in the ER around that time. He would get back to her then.

Don and Mac were both on short leaves due to the El Puno shootings. The team had not been all together for some time. At 9:30 Don had scheduled a meeting with Mac Taylor and the other CSIs to wrap up some paper work on their last case. The DAs wanted to take it to court within a month. There was no time to waste. Things were progressing rapidly. Don felt good about this and seeing Mac, Sheldon, Danny and Adam again. Don felt like he was at home again and happy to catch up with the rest of the team. Like lots of other meetings, the time flew. Danny walked with Don to get the car and then drive over to the hospital. Then they will continue with this meeting over lunch.

Kathleen Maria Carlito, RN was splattered with her own blood from this morning's accident. There were no pull-over scrub tops left at 0800 when she arrived late and had missed the shift report. For a change it was quiet, although most ER fun happens after lunch. Sure enough by 1130 things were picking up. A seventy-something patient was in the first cubicle ready to be transferred to CCU. A restaurant chef presented with an accidental self inflicted kitchen knife wound. He needed sutures. A young Chinese woman patient about Katie's age was here for either a GYN emergency or possible appendicitis . Katie was volunteered to multi-task i.e. to carry and soothe her six month old baby while she processed some of the paper work to transfer the mother up to another floor. The doctor was on the phone with her husband. The patient was stable and comfortable for the moment.

Detective Don Flack had been to Queen of Mercy 's ER several times before. It is located near City Hall, not far from One Police Plaza. His major complaint about the place is the double parking constricting the traffic even more. And most of the vehicles are cops cars. He finds a place to park and enters thru the automatic doors. The ward clerk thinks Miss Carlito is at the end of the hall near the last cubicle. As he walks down the hallway he catches a whiff of Miss Carlito's perfume mixed with Betadine. She's around here somewhere. He spots her with the cute baby who is enjoying lots of attention from her and other staff members. At least this is a more pleasant situation than their earlier meeting. He mentions that he is parked in a premium spot that someone will soon need. An older Chinese woman interrupts to say she is the baby's grandmother and could take her now. As the grandmother reaches for the baby, the baby grabs onto Katie's snap fastened scrub jacket. It rips wide open revealing a white lace bra and ample cleavage. Don gets an eyeful although he manages to suppress any too obvious amusement. Although she is a little embarrassed, Katie quickly re-snaps this jacket. She doesn't really know what to say and utters a weak "so sorry". She dropped some papers which she was also holding which he is able to retrieve. Danny who is standing off to the side observes this entire transaction. He says nothing for now but is willing to bank this for later discussion. As it turns out, the NYPD fleet manager will need to see her at 4:30 pm . Flack will come back for her around 4pm.

Don and Danny arrive at the coffee shop after the other guys have been seated. They place their orders. Lindsey and Jo are stopping at the evidence room but will join the group as well. Over this lunch they will try to anticipate the defense attorney's strategies and what challenges he might pose. Truthfully, they will talk about plenty of other topics as well. Not the least being Katie Carlito.

Mac seems a little more relaxed about some department issues. It's probably just because like Flack, he has not been out in the field (since the El Puno shootings)that much lately, nor in his office. They'll be on the street again in a few days. But for now they are still on light duty. Now that some of the food orders have been taken, the chatter turns to more social issues. Mac mentions that he had dinner with #40 from the deli again. Everything seems good so far. Danny comments that he and Lindsey are so relieved that they don't have Shaun Casey loitering around physically or in the backs of their heads. He is gone once and for all. Sheldon says he is content with work for now but now that he is back on his feet, he is open to a relationship. Everyone has noticed some tension between Adam and that new blonde girl but nobody presses him too hard . Flack is offering nothing .Some people don't want to pry because no one really knows where Flack stands on relationships since Don took Jessica Angel's loss so badly. So Danny asks in front of everyone why he is so involved with giving out traffic tickets now. Flack said he was happy to pick up a traffic violation for the time being because " I am in law enforcement for the City of New York even if traffic issues are not usually good enough crimes for everyone else who is here". Danny probes for more information here :"oh really ?". Mac picks his head up and asks what's going on. So Danny reveals what he has observed as a CSI. Flack just keeps shaking his head denying that he has been caught up in Nurse Kathleen Maria Carlito's magical spell. Danny reminds everyone what Mac always says about there not being anything that is "just a coincidence". That everything happens for a reason. Flack replies with :"I don't know what you mean, what are you refering to?"

Danny restates that she is as cute as could be, smells awful good, has a personality and some smarts, and can handle some responsibilities, a job, no wedding band on her left hand..seems to love babies... For crying out loud Flack, the universe is shining on you .CHERUBS are ripping her clothes off and presenting her to you. What more do you want? Everyone grins and looks at Flack. Sheldon adds he thinks that he knows who Danny is talking about. He had seen her about some surgical instruments he needed temporarily. She was reasonable, cooperative, and cute just like Danny said. Sheldon suggests , "son, get to a doctor to have your testosterone levels checked". Jo and Lindsey arrive just in time to order salads. Lindsey catches some of the conversation. She met her last week on the night shift. Lindsey thought she was very easy to work with; great with the victim (patient) and helped collect the specimens without contaminating anything. "I hope you were nice about the traffic ticket. I would just hate getting a ticket from you for anything" added Mrs. Messer. Jo did not want to say too much because she knew Flack had a tough year. She does not want to do anything to stall his recovery. She has experienced some not-so-great days at work herself in the last ten years.

About 3pm Mac and Don run into each other at the Fleet managers officeat One Police Plaza. Mac said that the El Puno case , being so high profile was going to make both of them look pretty good. The drug and monetary catch was grand. Plus, they took some real bad guys off the streets. If nothing else, the police commissioner will take some notice and they might pick up a small temporary assignment with a chance for more "brownie" points. Mac asks Don how he is really doing. Mac wishes this great cop only good things and sincerely wants his friend to come to terms with the loss of his "partner". He knows Angel's death was so wrong. But it is the business we are in. Even though it is corny to hear it, Mac wants Don to recognize that time is making things better for him. Their case files are doing well. Don has played an important part in getting things thru the DA and the courts. After all, Mac has been there too (with the death of his wife). He acknowledges that Don is very attentive to work. No more train rides. Half jokingly, he adds how appreciative he is about Don shaving again. Now if you could just tuck your shirt in ...Don laughs this off, accusing Mac of being the new fashion police, not just an ex-Marine. Mac wants to know about this girl, Katie. Mac comments that every day we are getting older. Maybe something could happen here. It might be worth pursuing Don says he'll think about it after he sees how the Fleet Department takes care of things. Don acknowledges he is feeling better and some healing has taken place. Mac adds that Angel doesn't want Don to live his life as anything lessthan it should be. That's not what she was about Don himself is glad they had this conversation. Mac says he is always available to help in any way...and that Don should ask this girl out for a cup of coffee. It must be that "someone" wanted you to meet her. Also, adding that there are no coincidences.

All Miss Carlito has to do is sign off on some paper work with Detective Flack as the witness. It should not take fifteen minutes. Before Don gets involved with anything else, he might as well start heading over to the hospital. One of Don's major faults is that he shows up early for everything. One of Katie's major faults is that she is frequently way-laid on her goal to get someplace on time. She does not do this deliberately. Things just get away from her. But she is watching the time now. The shift report is over and the narcotics have been counted. It is only 3:05. Because the afternoon delivered several street people with emetic conditions (probably food poisoning, a gushing gunshot wound and the usually hygienically challenged persons, the aromas flowing thru the department were unpleasant at best. Katie thought it would be great to take a shower and then she could run thru a few department stores on her way home later. It would be better than just going home to get ready for the following day.

As she opens the door to the women's locker room, there is a swishing sound of some papers blowing with draft moving thru the door. Plus, there is a musty, moldy, musky smell. The place needs to be "choloroxed". The women wanted this larger locker room because there are more of them than there are men. Katie warns everyone that she intends to monopolize the place for about twenty-five minutes so she intends to lock the door shut for awhile. The men still have plenty of their stuff occupying the real estate here. Old deflated basketballs , old socks, and an old aquarium are still stacked on top of the lockers. Katie is thinking "why do we need this old aquarium anyway? It used to belong to Hector who is now on vacation. As soon as he gets back, that thing is going. Katie runs the hot water. The steamy shower feels good. Despite what a lot of people think, New York City water is clean. Even Little Elmo appreciates the new rain forest atmosphere the moisture has created. After all, his water dish in the aquarium has dried up. And while he does not usually eat but every two weeks, he is now hungry four days early. After all there are no more mice left around here. Who cleaned them up?

Little Elmo is awake ,active and ready to sink his teeth into some meat Flack has already arrived and is waiting outside the door half expecting that she would not be early. Katie leaves the shower refreshed. The hospital towel is kind of rough and barely makes it around her body. She just wants to quickly shave her legs and proceeds to apply lotion. Still undressed and half bent over to pick up the razor she has just dropped from her slippery hands, she spots the boa constrictor coming for her right buttock. He grasps her skin before she can scream. But she does scream eventually because it hurts like hell!. Now he is wrapping around her leg. This is unbelievable. She remembers the door is locked but hears someone breaking the door down and crashing thru. Still screaming she is struggling to get the twenty pound snake off of herself. Flack and a doctor pick her up and onto a gurney so they have better access to detach the snake. Someone brings an ice to pack around the reptile to encourage him to release his prey. Then someone else brings a pillowcase to contain the snake so they don't get bitten themselves. This snake is not going to give up his dinner that easily. Someone says they should fill a syringe with ETOH (ethyl alcohol) and inject it into the side of the snake's mouth. Victor, the evening ward clerk and Hector's friend, says that Little Elmo is not poisonous. Flack has his knife out ready for decapitation but Victor adds that they should just wait a few minutes until the ice /cold catches up . The rough towel is no longer serving any purpose. Another nurse starts an IV on Katie. Just about now, Little Elmo lets go of his food source. He starts to unravel himself from Katie's leg. The attending nurse is ordered to give the flailing, hysterical patient a mild sedative. The snake is packed into the pillowcase for Animal Control. The doctor has a better chance to examine the bite. Truthfully, it is not that bad. It is red and will probably swell a little. But the skin was never really broken. Katie is covered with a blanket . She and her things are sent up to a private room on a Med-Surg floor for over night care and observation.

Flack can't believe what just happened. It's clear that even the ER staff is upset over the assault on their co-worker. Katie seems to be liked here. Another nurse and an orderly come over to thank Flack for his help. It was all so fast. Before you know it the hospital administrator and the house lawyer appear. They claim they will do everything possible to support Ms. Carlito. Don telephones the Fleet Department to cancel their appointment for now. Then he calls Mac to tell him about the incident. Like everyone else, Mac wants to know what a twenty pound boa constrictor is doing at the ER. Mac wants Animal Control to collect the snake immediately and document everything. Mac suggests that Don should see Katie later tonight to see if she wants to press charges.

Katie is feeling a whole lot better by seven pm but is sore directly sitting on the trauma site. Katie's head nurse was in to see her; and the nurses taking care of her have been very nice. The grogginess from the tranquilizer is wearing off. Actually, the last person anyone would want to see is the cop who gave you a traffic citation in the morning and then has to rip a snake off your ass in the afternoon. There's a knock on the door. Detective Don Flack has already checked with the floor nurse to see if he can talk to Katie. He calls into the room to see if it is OK for him to enter. Well surprise, surprise. He bears flowers and ice cream as well. Katie thanks him. He's wearing jeans and a light blue sweater...almost half social. She can't help but smile even realizing how awful she must look. ...no make-up...hair still disheveled. She comments that she must look horrible; and worse yet " what am I wearing?" He responds smiling as well , both happy that some ice has been broken. He says he can see that she must be feeling better and that she looks fine. She admits that she would like to just crawl under the covers and not see anyone who has ever met her before today. It was all so embarrassing. He adds that it might be tough but she will be seeing all the same people she used to work with again whether she is ready or not. This guy is such a pragmatist. He reminds her that everyone in the ER was very upset about the whole incident and he could tell they were really worried about her.. He seems to know she will be off for a few days (Workman's Comp Case ?). He tells her the hospital administrator and lawyer were in the unit ASAP. He admits that his visit is not entirely social and wants to know if he should start the paper work to press charges on Hector. Clearly, NO she says. She feels lucky things were not worse. And Hector needs his job. No question this was as mortifying as it gets. After all, everyone has now seen her naked. She has never even been a patient in a hospital before. "It's not like I ever go streaking at sports games or anything like that. I am always wearing clothes. No one has ever seen me totally naked " He offers a weak comment about not seeing anything himself... no tan lines.. . no tattoos. But it is almost laughable because she knows differently. She adds that the whole situation was bizarre, very unusual. " After all, how many New Yorkers do you know who have been bitten by a snake?"

He answers: "I was ...when I was about six or seven years old . We were visiting my cousins upstate. My parents told me not to mess with the rocks on the stone wall... but I did. Sure enough, I disturbed a coiled garter snake who struck my hand. I screamed so loud that my mother thought I was being murdered. She came running out of my aunt and uncle's house to find this foot long garter snake hanging off my hand that SHE now had to pull off her sweet little darling boy. She nearly passed out but managed to get the job done." Don added that "you really have to hear my mother tell the story". Katie listened and thought about this . And she did feel better now. There are no coincidences.

Elena Ricardo November 27, 2011


End file.
